It is a basic tenant of firearm safety that one should never point a gun at anything or anyone which they do not intend to shoot. As an additional measure, in order to prevent accidental discharges, one should not place their finger on the trigger until the gun is pointed at the chosen target and the user is ready to shoot, i.e. the gun is “on target.” These rules of safety apply not only to firearms and other types of guns, but also to trigger-activated tools, such as electric or pneumatic nail guns.
It may take considerable time and practice for one to acquire the habit of always keeping the trigger finger in the “safe” position. This problem is especially prominent among those new to the use of firearms or other trigger-operated devices. Previously, there has not been a means for reminding the user to maintain this safe practice other than the presence of an instructor or partner.